The present invention relates to a sanding tool. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sanding tool comprising a plate with opposite sanding and supporting sides, a handle mounted onto the supporting side of the plate, and at least one fastening device operatively connected to the supporting side of the plate for fastening a sandpaper onto the sanding tool in such a manner that most of the sandpaper rests against the sanding side of the plate.
Sanding tools and the like are very well known in the art. A typical sanding tool usually comprises a handle for manual operation of the tool and a working surface onto which a sandpaper is mounted and rested so as to be able to carry out sanding applications by passing the sandpaper-covered working surface over the area to be sanded.
Also known in the art are the fastening devices which are commonly used to removably mount a sandpaper onto such a sanding tool. Indeed, a typical fastening device generally consists of a pin projecting from a rear portion of the sanding tool onto which a clamping plate is pivotally mounted. A portion of the sandpaper is generally clamped between the rear portion and the clamping plate and this is generally achieved by urging the plate against the rear portion of the sanding tool by means of a nut threadedly engageable onto the pin and rotated thereabout so as to bias the clamping plate against the rear portion. The nut is usually provided with a pair of projections which are commonly known as xe2x80x9crabbit earsxe2x80x9d and which are used to facilitate the rotation of the nut about the threaded pin with the fingers of an operator of the tool.
A major problem associated with the above-mentioned type of fastening device is that several turns of the nut about the pin are generally required to provide the necessary clearance to replace a worn-out sandpaper by a new sandpaper, and this is known to be very time-consuming and very strenuous on one""s hands, particularly the fingers. Furthermore, usually two hands are required to carry out such an operation, causing an operator to cease any intermediate activities and having to direct his or her attention onto the sandpaper replacement operation. Another problem associated with the above-mentioned type of sanding tool is that if it is inadvertently flipped-over, when sanding, against the area being worked on, which is often drywall or plaster thereon, then the projections of the xe2x80x9crabbit earsxe2x80x9d of the nuts of the fastening devices of the sanding tool will often cause substantial markings onto the area being worked on, which is very disadvantageous for obvious reasons. Indeed, such damages are very often tedious and time-consuming to repair and such damages also prevent an optimal finish from being obtained.
It is also known in the art that workers employing sanding tools usually work for very long periods of time and often require to manually grip and manipulate their sanding tools in very different manners. However, most of the sanding tools in the art are of unwieldy nature because of their shape and size, having often rough and abrupt edges, which make handling of the sanding tools cumbersome and/or strenuous on workers""hands. Therefore, it would be very useful to provide a sanding tool with an ergonomic handle enabling a more comfortable and easier hand gripping.
Hence, in light of the aforementioned, there is a need for a sanding tool comprising an improved fastening device which would enable a sanding paper to be mounted onto the sanding tool in a quicker, easier, and simpler manner than what is possible with the sanding tools available in the prior art. Furthermore, there is also a need for a sanding tool comprising fastening devices deprived of projections so as to prevent a sanding tool being inadvertently flipped-over against a surface being worked on from substantially damaging the same. Furthermore, there is also a need for an improved sanding tool which would have a more ergonomic handle for facilitating the manipulating thereof.
The object of the present invention is to provide a sanding tool which satisfies some of the above-mentioned needs and which is thus an improvement over the sanding tools known in the prior art.
In accordance with the present invention, the above object is achieved by a sanding tool comprising a plate with opposite sanding and supporting sides, a handle mounted onto the supporting side of the plate, and at least one fastening device operatively connected to the supporting side of the plate for fastening a sandpaper onto the sanding tool in such a manner that most of the sandpaper rests against the sanding side of the plate, said at least one fastening device comprising:
clamping means movable with respect to the supporting side of the plate between a first position where the clamping means are away from the supporting side and a second position where the clamping means rest operatively against the supporting side; and
guiding means for guiding movement of the clamping means along a predetermined path between the first and second positions;
wherein a portion of the sandpaper is removably clamped between the supporting side of the plate and the clamping means when the latter are in the second position.
Preferably, the handle comprises at least one flange extending substantially parallel to the supporting side of the plate at a predetermined distance therefrom; the guiding means comprise a pin extending perpendicularly to the flange and supporting side of the plate, said pin having first and second ends mounted respectively onto the supporting side of the plate and the at least one flange of the handle; and the clamping means comprise a cam and securing means, the cam being rotatably mounted about the pin and movable between the supporting side of the plate and the flange of the handle, and the securing means being used for operatively securing the cam against the supporting side, whereby said portion of the sandpaper is removably clampable between the cam and the supporting side of the plate by rotating the cam and securing the same against the supporting side with the securing means.
Preferably also, the fastening device further comprises a clamping plate mounted about the pin between the cam and the supporting side, and whereby said portion of the sandpaper is removably clampable between the clamping plate and the supporting side by rotating the cam and securing the same against the clamping plate with the securing means.
Preferably also, the fastening device further comprises biasing means for urging the clamping plate away from the supporting side.
Preferably also, the biasing means comprise a spring coaxially mounted about the pin between the clamping plate and the supporting side.
Preferably also, the securing means comprise a protrusion projecting from the cam, and at least one stopper provided on the clamping plate, said at least one stopper being positioned and sized to cooperate with the protrusion of the cam.
Preferably also, the handle of the sanding tool is an ergonomic handle provided with an elastomer covering so as to facilitate handling of the tool.
Preferably also, the device includes two of said fastening devices mounted on opposite sides of the handle.